


malecfanfic   collegestudents   2018  (short story)

by Malec_fanfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_fanfic/pseuds/Malec_fanfic
Summary: The first friend Magnus makes at his new University is Alec. He takes away his initial loneliness and intodruces him to his friends as well, making him feel at home at the campus. He´s immediately someone special to him. In this evening Magnus actually just wanted to bring drunk Alec home, but things go into a different direction, so much further than Magnus could have hoped for.Note: This is a fanfic first posted on Instagram @malec_fanfic (now @angeldrw) in 2018, please excuse some mistakes I made back then. <3





	malecfanfic   collegestudents   2018  (short story)

„Magnus? Magnus!“ Magnus turned around away from the girl he was talking to, searching for the boy who had called his name. The music in the house was loud and nearly all the students from the surrounding dorms attended to the party, so he needed a few seconds to orientate. The alcohol didn´t really help either. But then he saw Meliorn, one of the new friends he´d made recently, he was dragging another boy towards him. Magnus had to smile a little when he recognized it was Alec.

/ The very first student that had spoken to him here at college, where he had felt so lonely first. At his former school, Magnus had been popular with his unique look and charming character, but here he hadn´t had any friend and nobody had seemed interested in him, until Alec had ran into him on the campus. He had introduced him to so many new people and kinda brought out Magnus´ ability to party again, they were friends for the whole year now.

/ “Hey, everything´s ok with him?” Magnus giggled at Meliorn. “No, actually not, he drunk way too much, you know his house and room number right?” “Yea?” Magnus lifted an eyebrow, he knew where this would lead to. “Sooo, maybe you can bring him home?” Meliorn answered with his most angelic smile and of course Magnus nodded, Alec really should see a bed soon. “Hey Mags.” Alec smiled his drunk dorky smile as Meliorn nearly pushed him into Magnus arms, happy to be able to continue partying. Well, Magnus had the problem called Alec now. “Hey you, let´s bring you to bed ok?” “Noo, now that we found you, we can party together!” Alec protested, but Magnus just softly took his hand and pulled him through the crowd towards the door. He wanted to come back to that party as soon as possible after Alec was in his room.

/ When they were out in the night, Magnus took a deep breath from the fresh air and really recognized all the drinks he had, he suddenly felt so dizzy. “You ok?” Alec asked, he still cared about him, so adorable. He looked so sweet in general, with his messed up dark hair and slightly tumbling while holding on to Magnus´ arm. “Yea, you´re the drunk one of us two, forgotten?” “Nahh, I´m not that sure.” Alec giggled while they were walking over the campus, some other students crossed their way, but most of the time it was really silent around them. “Can I tell you a secret?” Alec suddenly asked and tilted his head towards Magnus, who held his breath. What would he tell him? “I stole those for us.” Alec giggled overhyped and pulled two colorful little bottles out of his pocket, liquor shots. “Come, to us!” Of course Magnus had to take one, even if he was a little disappointed that it wasn´t something more…monumental. Some drunk people had told him some really crazy stuff in the past, but Alec was just too adorable, stealing alcohol for them. “Cheers!” They clung bottles and just poured it down their throats while walking towards Alec´s dorm, now they were really drunk. Maybe at the half of the way, Alec suddenly looked up, scrunching his forehead. “I felt something.” “What?” But while asking it Magnus already felt the thick drops on his head and then it was as if the clouds broke, just throwing more and more water on them.

/ “Oh shit, come!” Alec laughed, grabbed Magnus´ hand and started running, just pulling breathless Magnus with him. “Alec, wait, I can´t,” Magnus giggled while trying not to stumbled over his own feet, he didn´t want to let go Alec´s hand at any point. They surely looked like two total idiots stumbling over the lawn, not minding the actual tarred ways. Actually Magnus didn´t need to come back to that party, he just wanted to keep running with Alec through the ice cold rain. Their fingers only separated when they finally reached Alec´s dorm house, they were panting and shivering, but still laughing. As quick as his dizzy brain let him, Alec fiddled the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. A few other students were sitting around in the, not minding two dripping boys sneaking up the stairs. “I´m sorry you got all drenched because of me.” Inside, Alec reached a towel out to him, while wiping with another one over his own face and hair. Magnus was alone with him in his bedroom, well Jace and his bedroom, but that didn´t matter since Alec´s brother wasn´t there and Alec just pulled his sweater over his head. With big eyes, Magnus looked at him stomach, he saw that he played football, those abs were not joking and just a meter away from him. “Hey, you should take your clothes off, too. I don´t want you to get sick, just wear something from me.” Alec´s voice had a mumbling touch, nevertheless Magnus felt like the drunken one, his knees got weak, his head felt fuzzy. “O-Ok,” As relieving as it felt to put away this sticky wet shirt, Magnus felt insecure, he was no super trained god like Alec, who was already about to unbuckle his trousers. Of course he couldn´t stand on one foot only for a second, he just tilted on his mattress where he continued trying to kick of his pants. He looked like a ladybug on his back, too funny.

/ “Magnus, help me!” Now Magnus gulped, actually he´d been totally fine with watching his angelic body moving and twitching from a little distance, but Alec pleaded him. As if he could reject that. He just decided to fuck it all and let his own wet trousers on the floor, before he freed Alec from his ones. Two men sitting totally casually in boxers on one bed, well, Alec was lolling on the mattress, while Magnus tried to look another way. “Lay with me a little, or do you want me to feel lonely?” Alec asked yawning, so Magnus put his head on the pillow next to him, maybe also because of a short faint, he didn´t know. “Shouldn´t you take a shower, or at least brush your teeth?” “Alcohol is disinfectant you know?” Alec answered and made Magnus giggling, but then he just continued starring dreamily at his face. Magnus felt uncomfortable, what was Alec thinking? Did he want him to go? “Can I tell you another secret?” He suddenly said then and Magnus bit his lips, shit, since when was he so nervous around other people? “Yea, sure,” “But you´re not allowed to tell anyone.” “I won´t, you can tell me.” Magnus smiled.

 

/ “Then, I really want you to kiss me.” Magnus felt as if his breath got knocked out off his throat, his eyes widened and his mouth got dry. Alec just smiled at him, then turned on his back and faced the ceiling. “It´s my little secret you know, you´re the first one I tell.” He said silently and closed his eyes, while Magnus was nearly dying there next to him, his heart raced so fast. His crush, the sweetest, most beautiful boy at the college, his friend since the first day had a crush on him, too. Something like this never happened, never ever, not anywhere beside in those romantic comedy movies. So maybe Magnus was the lucky one, right? Slowly, he sat up and bent over him, Alec had his eyes still shut, he looked so damn beautiful. Then Magnus just put all this braveness together and kissed him on his soft lips. After the first touch he felt how Alec smiled, then he wrapped his arms around Magnus´ naked back and pulled him closer, kissing more demanding. Magnus felt high, Alec´s hands touching his body, his soft tongue on his lips and then inside his mouth, that they were already just in boxers made the whole situation so much hotter. He gasped, heavily breathing and looked very surprised at Alec. “Your secret, hum?” “Yea, and you´re not allowed to tell anyone.” Alec giggled, before he came over Magnus to bend down and dive into the next kiss. It felt so good, so damn good, Magnus wanted more, more skin, more closeness, he wanted to roam his fingers through Alec´s moist thick hair for so much longer, but he stopped. “Alec, are you drunk?” Magnus´ voice sounded a little sad, but he brushed softly over Alec´s cheek above him. “Not more than you. I, I have a crush on you for so long and yea, maybe I wouldn´t have told you without the few drinks, but I mean what I say, I want you so bad.” Alec whispered and hit the middle of Magnus´ heart with his words. In one turn he was on top, if he would give in to Alec, then only with the control in his hand and Alec didn’t seem to have something against it. He hummed pleased as Magnus´ lips slipped further down to his neck and collarbones, his hands fondled over Alec´s chest. “I have training tomorrow, if you leave a hickey, they gonna see it.” Alec giggled cheekily, as if he it was an invitation to make marks all over his upper body, Magnus followed it gladly. They made out quite a long time, Magnus had never experienced something like this, touches that felt so forceless, so totally natural. Slowly they went further and further, kisses got rougher, hips brushed against each other, maybe by accident, but definitely not.

/ Alec needed more friction, he raised his hips slightly to rub them against Magnus´ leg that rested between his tights, while they still kissed full tongue. Of course Magnus noticed and his fingers slipped down to Alec´s boxers within a second. His pupils met eyes of full desire, they were shining in the darkness, spirited and fiery. Why hadn´t Magnus noticed all the passion stuck in his friend? They could have so much fun so much earlier! And maybe more. “Didn´t know you´re so needy.” He growled while biting Alec´s ear playfully, but tenderly, his fingertips were still dancing on the waistband. “Just because you´re so damn sexy.” Alec grinned and licked over his lips, before they kissed again. Their boxers were faster on the floor than any time before and both slipped under the blanket then, the icy rain still knocked against the windows and the heaters weren´t on. Bare legs tangled together, little moans escaping between the kisses, hands everywhere on their bodies. “Are you cold?” Alec asked, maybe he´d notice the goose bumps on Magnus´ tights. “No, way too hot in here.” Magnus giggled. “But, do you want to go all the way?” “Yes, I want to feel you, it´s perfect right now. My things are in the bedside table.” Magnus adored the sympathetic, trustable friend as much as the horny, powerful man right there under him. He quickly found lube and condoms in a drawer. Softly, he penetrated his wet fingers in and felt Alec immediately stiffen. “Shh, relax my beautiful.” He adjusted his kissing speed to stretching him to make it more comfortable, while he slightly jerked their erections against each other. “More, Mags,” Alec moaned as he felt how Magnus missed his prostate only by a few millimeters. “Then do me a favor and open that for me.” He smirked and held a condom package on his lips, Alec caught it carefully with his teeth and ripped it open. “Good boy.” Magnus whispered and sat up, looking at Alec beneath him. His gaze slipped from his lips, swollen from all the kissing and biting, over his heavenly body down to his leaking hardness, a hot feeling was blooming inside of Magnus´ body like a rose. “Don´t stare at me, you´re so sexy and I get shy.” Alec muttered, letting Magnus´ heart jump with that compliment. “I´m sorry,” Magnus answered and parted his legs a little for better access, he placed a kiss on Alec´s knee, than came back to his lips. “It´s just that I like your body very much.” “Only my body?” Alec lifted an eyebrow jokingly, while he wrapped a leg around Magnus´ hips, they were so close now, nearly all parts of their bodies touching, Alec was ready. “No, I like you,” Magnus wasn’t able to hold back anymore, the thick tension in the air, this perfect moment. Tenderly, he held Alec by his waist and thrust slowly in, while Alec pulled him closer to kiss deeply. “I really like you.” /

/ “Don´t stop, deeper!” Alec whimpered demanding, Magnus felt his nails in his back with every move and gladly gave him what he wanted thrusting as deep as he could. Alec´s legs embraced Magnus´ lower back, his eyes were closed, his mouth opened, one hand tangled together with Magnus´ one. It somehow felt too loving, Magnus thought, they were harmonizing too well, the alcohol was away and he was more drunken from the pleasure and the pure interpersonal feeling of being with Alec. “Yes, Magnus,” Hearing his name moaned from Alec´s lips turned him so on, he bucked his hips, then fastened the pace, placing another hickey on Alec´s neck. “If you´re so loud, we´ll be heard.” Magnus grinned in his crook of neck without slowing down, he already felt his climax building up, too. “I don´t care.” Apparently, Alec was already somewhere else. “Oh, you will tomorrow.” Magnus giggled as much as he could between his panting, it wasn´t as if he stayed totally quiet. In short, this was the best way to end a party ever, as if his life got turned upside down within a few hours. “Alexander, I, I can´t any longer,” Magnus huffed, he felt his limps getting weak and his stomach prickling like crazy. “Me too.” Alec smiled dazed as he clenched more around him, then pressed his head moaning in the pillows right after, just before Magnus lost it too. “Oh god” He let his forehead rest on Alec´s chest, trying to catch his breath while his whole body shivered. Alec´s heartbeat was racing too, he seemed pretty exhausted, but then raised an arm to fondle through Magnus´ hair. Magnus nearly flinched and looked up, that was such a…caressing move. “Are you ok?” He asked Alec and got off him to lay next to him. “If I´m ok?” Alec asked chuckling. “Of course I´m ok, it felt so damn good. Just maybe made me a little tired.” He whispered and snuggled up to him, putting an arm around his upper body. Alec was so warm and tenderly with him, Magnus could really get used to this. It stayed a little quiet, then he had finally enough courage to talk again. “A-Alec, you know, you were my crush, too. And maybe it´s not a good way to start a relationship with sex, but I really want to be with you, I don´t want this to stay an onenightstand or something.” Magnus hated the silence, did he say something wrong? Was Alec about to laugh at him? As he really couldn´t endure it anymore, he turned to him and it was nothing like that, Alec was just asleep. Well, he´d said he was tired, Magnus thought with an inner chuckle. /

 

/ Magnus woke up because of any noises and surprisingly his headache really wasn´t that bad, he was just very tired – and alone. He lay on one edge of the bed, facing the wall and there was nobody beside him, just the cold mattress. He didn´t want to feel dirty, but he did a little bit. Never before he´d seen himself completely naked in a strange bed after a party, especially not left alone there. Could it be that he´d been wrong in Alec? Well, at least he had to get out of this room. Slowly he sat up, turned around and froze immediately, he wasn´t as lonely as he´d thought. “Hey, finally awake?” Within a split-second Magnus had pulled the blanket up to his chin, he knew the guy on the other bed in the other half of the room from seeing, it was Alec´s brother Jace. Could it get any more embarrassing?

/ “G-good morning?” “Morning” Jace was reading a book and didn´t pay much attention, wasn´t it something unusual to find lovers in his brother´s bed? Then another worry popped up in Magnus´ head. “Yesterday, did you…?” “Oh no, no luckily I came late enough and you two were sleeping like babies.” He chuckled while Magnus´ face got as red as a tomato, preferably he would have hide under the sheets and never ever come out again. How should he get up to search for his boxers like this? “Do you know where Alec is?” “Nope” Jace just answered and turned over the next page, great, totally great. Magnus definitely wasn´t very close to crying. Right then as he just wanted to leave the room naked, the door opened and Alec showed off. He was carrying a tablet from the cafeteria with toasts, eggs, bacon, pancakes and orange juice, this amount of breakfast was only available on Sundays and Alec had brought it over. Magnus didn´t really know what to say, the shock of being left alone was still in him. “I think it´s time to go.” Finally Jace disappeared, nevertheless Magnus kept the blanket wrapped tightly around his body. “Where have you been?” He asked as Alec came with the food on the bed. “I had training and didn´t want to wake you up, then I made a detour to the cafeteria. I really got a few strange looks while piling all the food.” “I-I thought you left me alone.” Magnus just blurted out and looked down, he didn´t want to look pitiful. “What, no, of course not, hey,” Alec came closer next to him. “I´m sorry I wasn´t there when you woke up, but our night was definitely not meaningless to me. I really like you and I, I thought we could have a first brunch date, if that wasn´t just an onenightstand for you.” He smiled sheepishly and it was over with Magnus. Alec was so damn sweet and innocent and Magnus was overly relieved that they seemed to have the same feelings about their relationship. “I´d love to have our first date.” He answered and just kissed Alec, softly brushing over his neck. The feeling from the night was back, the one that made his heart jump whenever he came close to him. After their lips separated again, Alec got up to pick some cloths from his wardrobe for Magnus, so he didn´t have to eat naked. The brunch got wonderful and they ruined Alec´s bedsheets with dropping food while stealing more and more kisses from each other, they just couldn´t let their hands by themselves. “So, we´re like those college sweethearts now?” Magnus giggled, they were just laying next to each other on the mattress now, not caring about anything at all. Alec turned to him. “I really hope so.” Magnus saw those little sparkles in Alec´s eyes and suddenly felt just really home, he knew he´d found someone special, a kind of person he´d never met before and probably also wouldn´t in the future. He was happy, just so damn happy.


End file.
